


The Baker Across the Street

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Florists, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, considered yourself warned hehe, endgame: renhyuck, everyone has a crush on Renjun at some points in their lives, i cannot tag for shit sorry, i watched 5 sourdough tutorials for one scene in this, mentions of hickeys and heavy kissing, ngl but Taeil pls be a dear and spill the tea on Johnny, the florist jaemin we all needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: “Have you two heard? There’s a new boy coming in to live here, he took over Kun’s house just down the road. He will be reopening Kun’s old bakery too!”Or alternatively, the AU in which Jeno owns a cafe and Jaemin owns a flower shop and one day a petite baker by the name Renjun comes into their lives with his little bakery. A friendship forged and love blossoms but at last, who gets the boy in the end?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	The Baker Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read the tags (fully) if you don't want the ending to be spoiled, considered yourself warned! Every other warnings are in the tags, I have also placed the endgame pair in the tags so considered yourself to be warned as well :)
> 
> Legend  
> \--------------------- means time skip  
>  ** _the sentence is spoken in Chinese_**  
>  _the sentence is spoken by the other person on the call_
> 
> Hope y’all like this one, I had tons of fun writing it!  
> I would like to thank Nina aka [paperbluehyacinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteleecity/pseuds/paperbluehyacinth) for helping me beta-read this chunk of a fanfic and [@nctvficbeta](https://twitter.com/nctvficbeta) for having a beta-finding service on twitter~  
> Do give a kudos or comment if you liked it, I would love to hear your thoughts on this!

It’s 7am on a normal Monday morning. The sun is out brightly, casting golden hues of warmth on to the ground. The skies are clear. A couple of clouds fluttering by as a small gust of wind combed the empty streets. Vendors are up and about to start their day. The quaint little town is slowly waking up to start the day as birds emerge from their nests, chirping gaily as they feed on worms. Lee Jeno greets the grocer and the butcher before he stops in front of a cafe and briskly unlocks the front door. He cracked his joints and proceeded to prepare his cafe for business - wiping down tables and chairs, getting the cakes out of the refrigerator, grinding a fresh batch of beans. 

Jeno loves this little town he grew up in, content with what he has: friends, a close knitted community and his little cafe he had built from scratch. 

Around 9am, when everything is almost ready, the door creaks open and his other staff, Kim Jungwoo, peeks in. Jeno waves him over and hands him a cup of fresh coffee before Jungwoo ducks into the back room to leave his belongings in the locker and comes out, an apron tied around his waist. He takes over doodling on the mini chalkboard as he draws up the breakfast menu for today while Jeno slips out to place their usual board outside, turning the sign from “closed” to “open”. 

They both click their mugs together as the door swings noisily and Na Jaemin tumbles in, a curse falling from his lips, his bed hair neatly tucked under a beret, and Jeno holds out an 8-shot americano for him. Jungwoo wrinkles his nose at the strong coffee smell as Jaemin takes a long drink, sighing blissfully. 

“It still amazes me how you can even swallow that monster,” Jungwoo bemoans dramatically.

“And yet you wrote me into your stories and now the whole world loves me,” Jaemin retorts back and Jungwoo chuckles lovingly. 

Kim Jungwoo is a budding author who wrote about his life here in an aptly titled “The Village” which then won the Best Newcomer Novel award last year. The town started receiving more and more visitors when readers of the book realised that Jungwoo had based his book off the little town he lives in. It doesn’t help at all when he is currently dating one of the hot shot models of Burberry, Huang Xuxi or better known to the internet as Lucas the hot shot model. The model had practically paraded with the book during the first months of its release, proudly announcing to the world how talented his boyfriend is, which in turn helped this little town to be bustling with day tourists. Soon, their resident clique Mom, Lee Taeyong, had converted his apartment building to a small hostel, which allowed some tourists to book a room for a night or two. 

Jeno watches them bicker over other things and suddenly Jungwoo turns to Jeno, eyes wide.

“Have you two heard? There’s a new boy coming in to live here, he took over Kun’s house just down the road. I heard he is a relative or something of Kun’s and when Kun moved to New York for Ten, he took over the house and he will be reopening Kun’s old bakery too!”

Jeno exchanges a look with Jaemin and blinks rapidly at the news. Jaemin takes a sip from his straw and nods. Lucas is a distant relative of Qian Kun - and by the weird Chinese seniority standards, Kun is counted as his uncle - and this newcomer was apparently an adopted brother of his. They knew how sweet and kind Lucas is so it was not surprising if the newcomer turned out to be a sweetheart as well. 

Jungwoo gushes about the stranger and Jaemin lets out a horrified scream and thanks Jeno for the coffee before he darts off to his own little shop two shopfronts down. Jungwoo looks up from his phone and asks Jeno if it was fine for Lucas to bring Renjun - the newcomer’s name - over for lunch. Jeno nods and Jungwoo gives a little cheer as he types a reply back furiously. The door swings open and Kim Doyoung, the book shop owner, walks in demanding for a coffee as he ruffles Jungwoo’s hair adoringly. 

Lunch time comes and Jeno finds himself basking in the seat by the window, just like a cat quipped Jungwoo from the counters, as the sunlight streamed in bathing the cafe with it’s golden hues. Jeno was almost dozing off, he and Jaemin had stayed up last night to watch a horror film and they could sleep at all, only crashing slightly past 3.30am, when the bells rang shrilly and Jungwoo yelps from behind the counter pouncing on his fiance happily. 

Jeno spies a small-build boy trailing behind, shaking his head at their antics, as Lucas picks Jungwoo up and spins him around. Jungwoo turns to the boy and engulfs him into a tight hug just as Jaemin pushes the door open. Jungwoo beams at Jaemin and quickly ushers both Lucas and Renjun to a table before he ducks behind the counter to make their drinks. Jaemin catches Jeno’s eyes and they make their way over to where Lucas is sitting. Lucas visibly beams when they walk over.

“Renjun, these are my friends! Jeno owns this cafe and Jaemin owns the flower shop two shops down. They are really nice people,” Lucas waves his large hand at them as he introduces them to Renjun who ducks his head to a bow.

“And this is Renjun, my cousin! Kun-ge’s baby so please do look out for him.” Renjun punches him lightly on the shoulder, sharing a bright smile with him.

Jaemin smiles and holds his hand out to shake Renjun’s while Jeno copies him. They take a seat beside Lucas as Jungwoo appears, taking the seat beside Renjun happily. It was obvious how Jungwoo adores the newcomer a lot. Renjun took a sip of the hot tea and his phone rang. He picks it up apologetically, speaking to the caller in rapid mandarin and ends the call quickly. Jungwoo pushes the plate towards Renjun as he steals some fries from Lucas’s plate. 

Renjun warms up to them pretty fast and beams at them when Jaemin promises to help him with the floral pieces when he finally opens the bakery. His eyes widens when he realises that Jeno and Jaemin had known each other since they were born - their families were neighbours and they bonded over playdates as their parents became friends through them. They were inseparable and you will never see one without the other. They were well known in the quaint little town whose population is not more than perhaps 60 people with less than 20 families living there. Both boys grew up handsomely but their personalities are vastly different. 

Jeno is like an oversized samoyed, eager to help and owns a pair of beautiful eye smiles that crinkle whenever he is told a joke. His large build tends to be scary and unapproachable but once you grow to know him, he is just a sweet little boy who owns three cats while being allergic to the said feline’s fur. His little cafe is always overfilled with people who are just there to see him and be the receiving end of his gentleness. He has an abundance of kindness, understanding and is always readily accepting anyone from anywhere. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, is surprisingly the hot-headed one between the two and trusts his instincts and intuition way more than he should. He is controlled by his heart more than his head. And, according to a smirking Jungwoo, he is a massive flirt. Jungwoo proceeds to share a story of Jaemin being brought to a hospital because of an overdose of caffeine and lack of sleep and how he flirted with every nurse that took care of his ward, enough for them to be sad that he was discharged a couple of days later. 

Jaemin pouts at the statement, but makes no move to deny it, and Jungwoo just giggles into Lucas’s chest and announces that it was included in the sequel of The Village. Renjun hides a laugh behind his hand as Lucas cards a hand through Jungwoo’s hair and Jaemin watches him silently, his face burning with embarrassment. Jaemin hears Jeno sigh softly beside him and sneaks a look at his best friend to see him staring at Renjun adoringly. 

Jaemin pokes Jeno in his ribs, startling him and Jeno gives him a sheepish look. Jaemin wasn’t surprised that Jeno behaved that way, Renjun was pretty much his type and Jaemin can’t wait to tease him about it. They chatted for a couple more minutes before Lucas and Renjun excused themselves to head back to the bakery. Jungwoo makes Renjun promise him that the brown sugar buns will have his share which Lucas rolls his eyes at the soft pout. 

“You’re the oldest amongst us,” Lucas shook his head, amused at how childish his fiance is for food. 

Renjun barks a laugh, reaching out to give Jungwoo one last hug for now. “Jungwoo-ge has all the rights to my brown sugar buns.”

Jungwoo buries his head in Renjun’s shoulders. “Renjun is the only man I trust.”

Lucas chuckles, tugging his cousin back to him. “So it's a bully Xuxi day?”

Renjun and Jungwoo share a look and turn to Lucas, their actions in sync, as they nod earnestly. Lucas growls and pulls Jungwoo over for a light, chaste kiss before they head out of the cafe doors. Jungwoo blushes and swats at Jeno’s grinning face as he hides behind the counter. Jaemin gives Jeno a meaningful look before shooting an exaggerated wink at him as he makes his way back to the shop. He is a florist and he needs to get some stocktaking done. He is distracted by the empty bakery just across the street, positioned just nicely between both Jeno’s cafe and his flower shop. He watches Renjun direct the workers to shift the things into the bakery as Lucas helps to direct them inside.

Jaemin shakes his head and returns to his lists of flowers to order. The newcomer is otherworldly cute, but Jaemin doesn't really want to fight Jeno for him; he treasures the friendship more than anything. It doesn’t help when he meets Renjun’s gaze and the shorter boy sends him a blinding smile before he pounces on Doyoung who came over to check on them. Jaemin wonders why Renjun grew so close with the townspeople already when he had just arrived. 

The mystery only unravelled a couple of days later when everyone met up in the local bar run by Taeil, when the topic was brought up by Jeno. 

Renjun beams and explains that he met Doyoung and his boyfriend - Jung Jaehyun, a model and odd rival of Lucas - in Paris while they were on holiday and the rest when they went to the city to visit Kun and his Thai model boyfriend Ten Lee. Renjun stayed with them as a tenant in the apartment, hence he had met with everyone. They helped him secure the house and bakery so Renjun was really thankful. The bustling city life was taking a toll on his artistic free spirit and coming to the small, quaint town helped him regain it.

It was also at this moment both Jeno and Jaemin realised that they are in fact smitten by the boy and his bright smiles. When they parted ways from the group, Jeno quietly confirms this just as they pause at the door. 

“Is this ok for us?” Jaemin asks, hands shaking as he looks up to meet Jeno’s eyes. 

“All fair in love and war. Do your worst but…” Jeno looks at him, eyes sincere, and holds out a hand. “No matter who he chooses in the end, we cannot let that affect the friendship. I treasure you a lot, and I don’t want to lose a friend over some boy.”

Jaemin chuckles, taking the hands as they give each other a brief hug. Always trust Jeno to always come up with the best solutions to their problems. Jaemin sits on his bed, mind wandering to the petite boy with a bright smile, and he drifts off to sleep. 

\---------------------

Renjun hops off his bicycle, waving at Jaemin as he sprints towards the now pink haired boy. He pouts a little, chest heaving as he takes huge gulps of air to calm his heartbeat down. Jaemin watches him amusedly and holds out a bottle for him. Renjun thanks him quietly and Jaemin takes off towards the field with Renjun following him behind. They are out for a photoshoot for some advertising for the flower shop and Renjun had been very kind to agree to being Jaemin’s model. They walk to the middle of the field and Jaemin carefully takes out the huge box sitting behind his bicycle. 

“Wow Jaemin, these are beautiful. You have a really good sense for the arrangement,” Renjun praises, beaming up at Jaemin as he takes the bouquet carefully from him.

“You know I have a friend who is trained in flower arrangement, and this would be something he would really like. He was always on the bolder side for his arrangement, but this is just so calming and relaxing.”

Jaemin preens under the praise and Renjun just steps into the clearing, holding the bouquet with extra caution. Jaemin smiles at him, raising his camera to take a few tentative shots, adjusting the brightness and the shutter speed carefully. Renjun stands quietly as he waits for Jaemin to finish tinkering with the manual settings, turning around to gaze at the vast field, his hands outstretched, eyes fluttering closed, and his face turned upwards, basking in the sun as he twirled on his feet. Humming a little under his breath, Renjun takes a little hop, spinning to the side, his body quickly gaining momentum for a long-forgotten dance step. He ends with a pose and hears the camera shuttle snap behind him.

He spins on his heel, turning to face Jaemin, as the camera lowers and Jaemin smiles at him. Renjun blushes a little and Jaemin gestures for him to do whatever he was doing. He fumbles a little but gently eases into a slow dance, making sure the flowers are properly shown whenever he slows and holds a pose. They work really well with each other, and Renjun is actually pretty amazed at the chemistry they share. He peeks at the photos and his blush turns darker while Jaemin cooes into the camera about Renjun. He smacks Jaemin on the shoulder and hushes him but asks him for the photos. 

“I want to send them to a friend, plus…” Renjun trails off, lost in his thoughts. 

Jaemin takes the bouquet from him, waving his camera gently as he looks at Renjun with anticipation.

“Renjunnie, do you want to do a personal photoshoot to decorate your bakery with photos of you baking in the kitchen, let your customer see the work in progress.”

Renjun snaps his head at Jaemin’s direction, eyes wide and surprised. “Are you sure about that?”

Jaemin chuckles and nods. “Yes!”

And then they find themselves back in Renjun’s bakery, the flowers and equipment lay by the shelves, forgotten as Jaemin follows Renjun around the kitchen area while the latter dashes around collecting his flour, and other baking goods. Renjun rolls his shoulders back and beamed at Jaemin, washing his hands thoroughly at the sink. Jaemin watches him measure and pour out the flour, directing him slightly to get a better angle, or a more dramatic throw of the flour for effect. 

Renjun kneads and molds the flour into a fluffy ball of dough, allowing it to rest under a warm, damp towel. He grabs a teapot and throws some leaves in, humming under his breath as he sets the water to boil in a milk pan. After a few minutes, the pan bubbles enough and Renjun pours the hot water into the teapot, settling it into a peppermint colored tea cosy. He turns back to his work table and gets started on a fresh batch of sourdough, as the tea seeps in the teapot. 

Jaemin makes himself comfortable on the stool opposite the workbench and watches Renjun pour oil, water and his sourdough starter - proudly named Jisung as introduced by Renjun - to the flour and his hands going in to knead the flour into the wet gooey mess before transferring it into a wooden bowl, a towel draped over it. Renjun washes his hands off the excess flour and takes two mugs from the cupboard above the sink and pours them each a mug of tea as Jaemin peeks up from his camera. 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me,” Renjun pushes the mug to Jaemin.

“It’s a pleasure to watch you work, actually. Your fingers… they are so magical with the bread folding and things, it’s almost like watching Taeyong-hyung bake on Sundays at Jeno’s cafe.”

Renjun nods, taking a tentative sip from the mug. “Taeyong-hyung is so good at baking, he is truly a role model honestly. And to think baking isn’t even his profession.”

The hostel Taeyong owns is tied up with the bar that is opened by Moon Taeil, the group’s college friend, which incidentally is also another hideout that Jungwoo loves. Taeyong loves to bake, and loves even more to feed the young ones, and Renjun had already seen him on several weekends crashing Jeno’s cafe to stress bake in the kitchens. It was then that Renjun found out that his presence was the very reason why Jeno’s cafe is unusually packed on Sundays because there is the Taeyong Special Sunday Treats promotion that they would offer to any visitors to the cafe. It’s also the only day you can buy sweets made by Taeyong and they are usually out by the time noon rolls by. 

Jaemin pulls up a random topic and they continue to chat as they blow on their tea and Jaemin snaps a few photos of the rising bread on the counter. Their conversation is interrupted when an alarm rings, and Renjun slips out of his seat and hops to the bread rolls he was making. 

Jaemin lifts his camera and snaps a few photos of Renjun tentatively prodding the buns, before he dusts the tabletop and reworks on the risen buns. He lays them neatly on the baking tray, small little perfectly rounded mounds line up properly, as he snips a small cross on the top and pushes the tray into the preheated oven - “when did you even preheat it?” Jaemin screeches which Renjun rolls his eyes at - and Renjun hops back into the stool, taking a drink from his mug, pouring a new dosage of tea when he is done.

“What was that again?”

Renjun looks at him, shaking his head incredulously, and replies,. “Brown sugar buns, Jungwoo has been whining about them for a while but I was busy baking enough bread for Jeno’s cafe. You’re in luck that you’re here, they taste the best when they just come out of the oven, piping hot and gooey.”

Jaemin beams at the promise as Renjun hops off and checks on his sourdough, gently prodding it before covering it up in the towel again. His phone rings, Renjun glancing at the caller's name, and his face lights up. He plugs one earphone into his ear and connects the call, his voice light and warm as he asks about the caller’s day. Renjun’s eyes crinkles into half crescents, choking out a laugh, doubling over on the workbench. 

_**“Why are you so insufferably stupid, oh my god.”** _

Jaemin’s ears pick up Chinese and he looks at Renjun who switches back to Korean. 

“Well, if you want to know what I just said, practise your Chinese more,” he teases playfully.

Jaemin has no idea what the person on the line said, but Renjun blushes deep red and his hand fumbles a little. He hears him reply in a scolding tone and a soft, an embarrassed smile on his lips. Renjun falls silent for a while before the alarm rings from the oven. Renjun mumbles about the buns being ready and shuffles to the oven, Jaemin notices that the call is still on. The caller’s name was saved as a sun emoji and a pink heart with sparkles. Jaemin jumps a little at the sound of the tray hitting the racks, his camera raises to snap the moment into a photo, and watches Renjun fumble with two trays as he makes his way back to the table.

“Yeah, I made brown sugar buns again. I was thinking of making apple cinnamon croissants and perhaps some brown sugar croissants but I haven’t really decided… which would be a better choice?” Renjun asks into the earphone, listening to the other’s reply.

Jaemin raises a brow and Renjun just gently eases the hot buns off the tray. Renjun blows on one and passes it to Jaemin, eyes crinkling into a smile, as he mutters another reply to the caller before saying his goodbye. Renjun plugs his earphones out and keeps them away as he gently bounces the buns on the tray to ease off the heat they’re radiating. He reaches for a bread basket and gently packs eight buns in, covering it with a bread cloth. He packs another twelve into a paper box, and six more in a bag, leaving five on the tray. He holds out the bag to Jaemin, and picks up the basket and the box sitting on top of them. He stands up, looking at Jaemin expectantly, tilting his head to the door.

“Come on, time for a Renjun Delivery to Jeno and Jungwoo, the sourdough needs more time to prove.”

As they make their way to Jungwoo’s cottage beside the bookstore, Jaemin finds himself falling a little more deeply for the boy with a smile that rivals the sun. He shakes his head slightly, watching how Renjun’s steps were light and he could almost see the cat tail and ears as they rang the bell to Jungwoo’s place.

“Shit, I think I really do love him,” Jaemin feels his mind reeling at the realisation and wonders if he should talk to Jeno about it. 

He doesn’t think it is a crush anymore. There isn’t a crush that feels this tremendous and emotional. Everything just feels right when Renjun beams brightly at him and tugs him along the streets to make their way to Jeno’s cafe. 

Too right, too perfect to be true.

\---------------------

It’s been almost half a month since Renjun entered the quaint, little town and his bakery was about to open as informed by Jungwoo whose hands are sticky as he chewed on a sticky bun courtesy of Renjun. Jeno purses his lips and is about to berate the older boy when the cafe door swings open and Renjun walks in. Jeno swears he shimmered in the sunlight as he placed a bread basket on the counter. Renjun smiles and takes out a few pieces of his newly baked bread for Jeno, insisting that he take the sticky bun to try when Jaemin pops his head in for his usual monster 8-shot americano. Renjun wrinkles his nose adorably at the scent and shoves a sticky bun into Jaemin’s mouth as he waits for the coffee. 

Jaemin drapes himself over Renjun’s back and whines his nickname into the exposed collarbones. Renjun shiveres at the cold touch and smacks Jaemin on the head fondly. He takes the oat latte with an extra shot gratefully from Jeno and throws Jaemin off his back, skipping to where Jungwoo is. They spoke in hushed tones but judging the way Jungwoo wraps an arm around Renjun, it wasn’t something good. Jaemin exchanges a look with Jeno and they both look away when the duo come back. Renjun thanks Jeno for the drink and leaves without his bread basket, coming back a while later for it, and Jeno wonders what happened. Jungwoo was unusually tight lipped about it and Jaemin retreated to his flower shop. Jeno rubbed the counter more aggressively for the whole day. 

Jaemin was arranging the flowers when the bell on his door chimes and Renjun steps in. He smiles when he spots Jaemin and looks around closely, curious about the flower shop. He squeaks when Jaemin cuddles up to him, and shyly pulls away when they reach the counter. He takes out a list and asks if Jaemin is able to procure the flowers on the list. Jaemin takes one look at the list, nodding as he flips through the catalogue he has. Renjun hums softly as he looks around the store waiting for Jaemin to get his flowers down. He turns back when Jaemin closes his file with a thud, looking at him curiously. 

“Sunflowers?” Jaemin asks quietly. 

Renjun chuckles, eyes crinkle into a thin line. “Yes, sunflowers. They’re beautiful and meaningful too. I feel a connection whenever I think about how these flowers look up to the sun. It feels like me, when I look at my sun.” 

Jaemin barks a laugh, seeing how much Renjun resembles Jungwoo. “You talk like Jungwoo, it’s cute.”

Renjun blushes and turns away, his ears flaming red. Jaemin chuckles, resting his chin on his palm as he gazes at Renjun. Renjun fidgets with his thumbs before he digs into his bag and raises a blueprint to Jaemin’s face.

“Is it possible for the flowers to be arranged like this? Or we can’t mix the breeds of flowers?” Renjun mumbles, conscious of how dumb his question is.

Jaemin quietly picks the paper out of Renjun’s hands, letting out a low whistle at the art, and nods. Renjun looks hopeful as Jaemin nods again, promising to try to achieve this layout. Renjun beams and insists for the three types of flowers - sunflowers, moon flowers and night gladiolus. Jaemin ponders over the choices of flowers, turning to Renjun to ask him about it. Renjun just blushes harder and mumbles about liking these special breeds of flowers. Jaemin looks back at the list, frowning.

“But Renjun, only the sunflower blooms in the morning, the others blooms at night… Are you sure you want them to be in your store? It kind of defeats the purpose….” Jaemin bites his lower lip, turning to look at the flustered Renjun.

“Ah, yes yes, it’s alright, they are fine as it is.” Renjun mumbles and snatches the piece of paper back from Jaemin. 

Pink dusts Renjun’s cheeks as he thanks Jaemin and promises to bring the finished pots to Jaemin when the flowers arrive. He escapes out of the door and Jaemin smiles, remembering how easy it was to rile the older up. He hums as he dusts the pots and replants some of the plants he had been putting off for a while. Today was a brilliant day for Jaemin as his mind is preoccupied by the smiles and presence of the one boy who lived just across the streets. 

Jaemin finds himself spending more and more time with Renjun as the bakery prepares for its grand opening. He loves the way Renjun’s cheeks flares up in red as he flirts with him, or the way he stills in his movement when Jaemin brushes his fingers against his, the way he accommodates Jaemin’s random bursts of affections, usually in the form of cuddles, the way Renjun’s hands rests on his back to make sure he doesn’t topple over when he helps to hang the aerial plants up to the ceiling. 

The flowers are arranged into specially designed pots that Renjun made from clay and hand painted carefully. Jaemin had cooed a loud “Renjunnie, you are so talented, wow” when he saw them and watched with pride the telltale signs of Renjun’s cheeks turning red at his praise. Jaemin nibbles on a piece of bun as he watches Renjun carefully water the plants just as he teaches him to. Jeno had popped by with drinks and is now sitting with Jaemin, watching the short boy run around trying to perfect things. 

The silence is met with a phone call and Jeno and Jaemin watch Renjun’s face light up in delight. He wipes his hand down the front of the jeans and picks it up. He chats happily for a while before he connects his earphones so he could talk and do things at the same time. Halfway through the call, Renjun switches to chinese and is heard laughing when Lucas walks in. The tall boy picks Renjun up and he squeals in surprise as Jaemin and Jeno hear more voices when Lucas purposefully switches the call to speaker mode. They hear a chorus of different languages in one sentence and Renjun just stands by the counters, eyes soft as he listens to the one voice who was filling in about the week.

_“You know how stupid it was to have Jisung screeching in your ears just because they were dangling him-”_

_“Shut up, I could’ve died you know?”_

“As if Chenle will let you die,” Renjun says the same time as the other person did. 

The group burst into laughter and Lucas says goodbye to the group as he ruffles Renjun’s hair softly. Renjun yelps as he remembers something and quickly brings a cloth bag out. He passes it to Lucas who takes it, sniffing the contents curiously, and Renjun smacks his head gently. They exchange low murmured words, and Renjun pulls him in for a hug before they pull away and Lucas promises the people at the other side of the call that they are meeting soon. 

Lucas steps out to where Jeno and Jaemin are before waving goodbye at them and heading to the cafe. Jeno and Jaemin watch Lucas’ retreating figure and see Jungwoo coming out with a drink in hand. They hug and Lucas presses a chaste kiss on his cheek before ducking into a black tinted car. Renjun had ended the call and peeks out just in time to watch the car speed away, and jumps when he sees both Jeno and Jaemin sitting outside. 

“Thank you so much for the coffee, Jeno. I really should start paying for them,” Renjun frowns but Jeno waves the pout away. 

“That’s alright, Renjun. You always give me free buns for the breakfast service!” Jeno replies easily, his ear burning red. 

Renjun sighs and nods; Jaemin watches them interact. The oven alarm rings and Renjun jumps a little, turning to the depth of his bakery. Renjun turns to the two of them and pulls them into the still empty but almost furbished bakery. He ducks into the kitchen and takes out two trays of bread rolls. He picks one up gingerly as he blows onto it gently, while Jeno and Jaemin stare at him. Renjun breaks it into halves and grins to himself, seeing how soft the bread turned out to be.

Renjun looks up at his two companions as he holds out the halves and urges them to take it. Renjun hums a little song and Jaemin recognises it to be a song of a popular boy group in the city. He was about to ask Renjun if he knew the artist when Jeno popped the question first. Renjun looks at him, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, and shakes his head before eventually nodding.

“Yes, they are my favourite group,” Renjun says softly, a gentle smile forming on his lips with his eyes lighting up. 

“They are really busy now, you know. The group is really making progress, and they are all such hard workers. They won the best newcomer award for every award they were nominated for...” Renjun sighs, eyes shining with pride as he picks a piece of bun off the tray, sinking his teeth into it.

“I’m just really proud of them,” he mutters quietly. “So proud of them.”

Jeno’s eyes widen, and he shares a meaningful look with Jaemin, before tentatively calling for Renjun’s attention. The shortest boy jumps a little, knocked out of his daze as a pretty blush dusts his cheeks again. Renjun picks the buns off his baking trays and gently moves them to various paper bags ready to hand them out to the other residents of the town. Renjun thinks for a moment and turns to Jeno, eyes carefully guarded. 

“Jeno, would you mind if I drop by your cafe for the whole day? I want to try painting something there, if it’s alright?” 

\---------------------

Jeno rubs his hand over his face, it was 9pm and he had barely just finished cleaning his cafe. Jungwoo was away on vacation with Lucas - it was a photoshoot Lucas had in Maldives and he got Jungwoo an extra ticket to spend the time with him. Jeno is down to only one staff - himself - and it is rather busy these days, the universities are having a break and there are tourists flooding in as usual. Renjun pauses by the door, stunned by the amount of people just waiting in line for a seat and he sneaks in from the front door, earning himself a couple of glares which he simply shrugs off.

He pops by the counter and watches the Jaemin fumbled with the orders and Jeno hurries to clear the empty but dirty tables. Renjun sighs, walking towards the staff room by the counter, dropping his art bag and easel on the sofa. He can paint another day, for now he has to help these two idiots with running a packed cafe. He shrugs into a t-shirt out of his own locker, a cafe tee that Jeno printed for them. He walks out and greets Jeno softly when the boy returns from cleaning the tables. Jaemin looks like he was about to pass out and Renjun shakes his head at the both of them. 

“Listen, both of you, look at me now,” Renjun commands the moment the lone lady leaves the counter.

He glares at them and frowns at their tired faces. They look at him, stunned by the tone of his voice. Renjun folds his arms across his chest, face darkening by the second.

“Both of you, rest now. I don’t care what reasons you both have but get a cup of coffee, some sugar biscuits and go to the back room. I want both of you to rest for at least 30 minutes before you even come out. Understood?” Renjun says, voice leaving no room for argument.

They nod numbly and Renjun’s stoic feature melts away to a beaming smile and he pushes them to the resting room. He takes out one of the chalk boards and quickly scribbles and doodles on it, before he brings it out to the front door. He beams at the people in the queue and loudly announces that there will be a wait time of around twenty to forty minutes and apologizes for the delays and packed spaces. He receives an affirmative response and smiles again, promising to let them in once there are slots. 

He ushers three groups of people in, peaking at the empty tables inside, taking a mental note of the amount of free seats in the cafe. He ducks behind the counter after he had settled the groups down, and beams when a customer comes up to order. He jolts down their order and recites their order quickly back, promising to call their names when it is ready as he pressed the change back into their hands. Renjun hops to the coffee machines, going through the orders swiftly, and starts preparing his drinks. 

Soon after, he was calling their orders out, smiling at them as he offered a slice of their blueberry shortcakes (it wasn’t selling very well) as a complimentary gift for the long wait. They shriek with delight and return to their seats beaming. Renjun swears someone takes out a phone and snaps a photo of him, but he was used to it. Back in the days where he was a city boy, working in a quaint cafe owned by Sicheng and his Japanese boyfriend Yuta, he had a number of admirers who just dropped by the cafe to sneak a look at him. 

He thanks the group who was leaving and wishes them a good day as the second group helps to return their trays to the counter. They beam at him, which he returns, and they leave the cafe. Renjun nods at the group waiting outside as he grabs a rug and cleans the emptied out table, quickly arranging them to fit the group before he bounces to the door and ushers them in. 

“Hi, welcome to Jen’s Cups! What can I get for you today?” Renjun says.

“A...are you Renjun?” The girls blush, peeking at him shyly.

“Ah, yes. You must’ve visited Clouds before?” Renjun asks, eyes crinkling into a soft smile. Clouds was the previous cafe he worked at in the bustling city. 

“Actually, we are fans of your covers… we got really sad when you said you are taking a hiatus,” they reply back, cheeks still red.

Renjun stares at them, stunned at their words. He hadn’t expected them to know him through his Youtube channel and from his covers. 

“Wow, thank you so much. It means a lot to me, I really appreciate it. Thank you! But I’ll need to get your orders.”

The girls’ cheeks flush deeper red and mumble their orders, paying by card and quickly darting back to the table. Renjun could see them sneaking glances at him and he tries not to feel conscious. Well, it was somewhat in the past already, and he hoped it wouldn’t catch up here but he guessed the world is small and he was pretty popular back then. 

He prepares their drinks and calls for them to collect. A new girl comes and smiles at him. 

“Sorry about that, my friends are idiots, I hope they didn’t bother you too much. You have a lovely voice, but regardless of what you chose, I’ll always support you. Good luck for everything!”

Renjun smiles, thanking her profusely and she grins and goes back to her table with the tray, whacking them on the head in rapid succession. The back door opens and Jeno peeps from the crack of the door with Jaemin behind him. They look relieved that the cafe isn’t in shambles and turned to Renjun, eyes widening comically. Renjun just smiles at them and turns to thank the leaving groups briefly before he grabs a rug and cleans the tables, bursting out of the door to usher the third set of people in. 

Jeno blinks at his actions and Jaemin just cowers at the counter as Renjun punches in the orders, reciting it back, and then smiles at the customer as they paid. Jeno starts making the order, and Jaemin thanks the group for bringing the tray back as they leave. Soon, the three of them worked seamlessly at a nice pace. The crowd thinned out as the evening rolled by, Jaemin sighs in relief as he watches the remaining groups pack up and get ready to leave. 

“Bye Renjunnie!” Another girl, the fifth one from today, stops by the counter to wave goodbye to Renjun who in turn smiled and waved back.

The news had spread about him being spotted in this cafe and those who are in vicinity came by to sneak a peek at him. Jeno’s cafe managed to earn some from these girls and by the time they thanked the last customer, Renjun was ready to collapse by the counter. But the way Jeno and Jaemin are looking at him rather constipated, torn between wanting to ask or keep quiet about it. Renjun chuckles and pulls up a chair and a mug of tea and engages into a staring battle with them. They twitch uncomfortably under his glare and sigh. Jeno was still staring at him, and Renjun conceded defeat. 

“I used to work in a cafe with Jungwoo, and the daily crowd is about this size? We are used to having multiple orders coming through and no rest, this was fun I guess… It reminded me of the days in the city, where it was bustling and fast paced.”

“But, why do some of the customers act like they've known you for years?” Jeno asks, eyes curious.

Renjun bites back a laugh, eyes twinkling as he recalls his past briefly. “Let’s just say, I was pretty popular thanks to open mic nights and Youtube. Jungwoo and I had our own fanclubs who would come in to support the business, and they got really sad when Jungwoo moved here, and I went to Paris for a while.”

“Y-youtube?” Jeno trips over his words.

“Paris?” Jaemin screeches.

Renjun nods, chuckling as Jeno and Jaemin both whip out their phones to find the channel by typing his name into the search bar. He clears his throat, and catches the attention of both of them. He scratches his nape shyly, clearing his throat again before tentatively suggesting that they could do an open mic night on the last day of summer holidays and anyone is able to sign up and perform at it. They could set up a google document and promote it on their social media - it will be a beautiful way to end the summer holidays. Jeno stares at him as Jaemin’s jaw drops. Renjun shakes his head, backpedalling quickly.

“Of course if it isn’t feasible then well, we don’t have to do it. I just got nostalgic feelings from the old customers of mine.”

Jeno turns to Jaemin and they share a look before turning to Renjun. Renjun frowns at the glint in their eyes and was about to say no when they cut him short.

“Only if you get on stage and sing again.”

Renjun sighs but nods affirmatively. 

“We’ll do it on the Saturday before summer ends then and I have friends who would definitely be joining this.”

\---------------------

It’s two days from the opening of Renjun’s bakery and a little over a week since Renjun’s past caught up with him. Jeno and Jaemin had finally gotten used to the overwhelming crowd at the cafe. Renjun hardly helps out behind the counter but occupies the space near the counter to paint. He was still pretty much an icon in the cafe, and Jeno realised just how little he knew of the boy. He watched the customers interact with Renjun and how he flourished under conversations with strangers. Jeno finds himself often zoned out to gaze at the boy and some of the girls even gave him sympathetic looks and one had even told him “things will get better, I hope you won’t be hurt for long” which left Jeno really confused. Everything was in place for the opening except Renjun is still stressing over that one art piece he just started an hour ago. 

Jeno watches him from the corner of his eyes as Jaemin passes him freshly picked sunflowers, moon flowers and night gladiolus. Renjun thanks him and Jaemin skips to the counter for his usual order of death as the front door bell twinkles. The customers gasps in excitement as Jungwoo twirls right in, dropping off a bag of souvenirs on the counter and briskly walks straight to Renjun. Renjun looks up and beams as he allows himself to be held into a tight embrace and Jungwoo laughs into his ears. 

There was a shiny golden loop on his fourth finger and Renjun grins at him. 

Jungwoo blushes red and the whispers in the cafe intensify. He turns and flashes the crowd a bright, dazzling smile before turning back to Renjun. Jeno notices a few girls shed a tear after Jungwoo had smiled in their direction. They exchange words softly and Jungwoo pats Renjun on the head gently, as he whispers something, making Renjun’s face light up the whole cafe. He hugs Jungwoo tightly again and turns back to his work, an adoring smile painting his face. 

Jungwoo walks to the counter, throws an apron on, and beams at the girl standing in front of the counter as he takes her order. Jeno raises his eyebrow at him when the girl squeals a “Congratulations Jungwoo!” To that, Jungwoo shakes his head secretively. Jaemin laughs and waves goodbye to Renjun before he ducks out of the cafe. 

There was an influx of orders for his flower shop after the stint Renjun did a week ago. Jeno watches Renjun turn his attention back to the painting he had in front of him, the entire canvas and easel blocking Jeno from having any chance of watching his face. 

Jeno was never like Jaemin - too loud or obvious with his feelings. His love language was giving gifts, and it makes him happy to be able to drop little gifts for Renjun just to see the smile that lights up his face when he receives them. Jeno prefers subtlety and wasn’t a fan of dramatics like Jaemin. He was content to just have Renjun bury behind his canvas and being here in his little cafe. That’s enough for Jeno. 

Jaemin comes by around 7pm, having closed up the flower shop already and forces Renjun to stop painting and join them for dinner as the crowd thinned out. They sit around the table, near Renjun’s easel, and they chat about the open mic which incited a loud excited squeak from Jungwoo. Renjun hushes him quickly, fixing a glare at the older boy. Jeno perks up realising that the milk foam had left a smudge on Renjun’s lips and he was about to let him know when Jaemin reaches a hand over to wipe the smudge of cream on the corner of his lips. 

Jeno gapes and Renjun blinks a few times before he beams at Jaemin with a thank you. Jungwoo narrows his eyes on the two of them as Renjun reaches a hand over to Jeno’s cardigan and nags about how he should be more careful with cooking since stains are hard to wash off, and he promises to give Jeno a bottle of solution he uses to deal with his art mishaps. Jungwoo types on his phone rapidly as he sneaks looks at the three of them who are completely oblivious of his current state of mind. 

Jaemin covers his mouth, shoulder shaking with mirth as he watches Jeno’s features come together with jealousy and yet quickly fizzes out when Renjun does what he did. Jeno turns his pink cheeks to the abstract portrait Renjun was painting and asks what it was about. Renjun smiles, a soft glow on his face as he turns to look at his almost completed work. It was a person’s silhouette and instead of a person’s face, the outline was filled with dozens of sunflowers and a couple of moonflowers dotted across the space. 

Renjun tidies his hands and turns to the portrait, stroking a loving finger across the textured canvas and sighs wistfully. Jaemin looks at him curiously and Renjun just sits back before his easel and starts filling in the background. He then covers the main artwork with parchment paper, sealing it completely before taking a wet brush dipped in white paint and splashes white spots all over the pitched black background.

Renjun doodles a little around the white spots, carefully turning the larger ones into stars and he wipes down the canvas, spraying a heavy dose of setting solution before turning the easel to them. He beams when he shows them the finished work, puffing his chest out proudly. Jaemin applauds loudly like the drama queen he was, and Jeno gives him a thumbs-up, earning both of them a shy duck of Renjun’s head. 

Renjun explains that this will be the centerpiece in his bakery, just above the register so people would be able to see it when they are waiting to buy their baked goods. Jaemin looks at the canvas trying to put a finger to who the silhouette was because it seemed oddly familiar to him. Jeno praises Renjun for the job well done and Renjun blushes under the praise. Jaemin reaches a hand over and pinches Renjun’s cheeks lightly.

“Our Renjunnie is simply the best!” Jaemin sings. Renjun whacks his hand away before he carefully keeps the canvas. 

Jeno stays behind to close up the cafe, allowing Jaemin to help Renjun bring the supplies back to the bakery and his room above it. Jaemin spots a wooden shop sign, clearly hand painted by Renjun, by the door and Renjun tells him it’s the name of the bakery. Jaemin spots a telltale sign of a blush as Renjun brushes his fingers against the carved wood gently, eyes filled with love and adoration. Jeno peeks in minutes after and Renjun shows them the sign, eyes shining expectantly at them. Jeno frowns at the foreign language and Jaemin cocks his head to the side. Renjun sighs, reading the sign loudly and clearly.

le Soleil. 

“It means The Sun in French,” Renjun mutters, eyes filled with emotions as he carefully puts it back by the door, ready for Jungwoo to help him nail it in tomorrow. 

Jaemin and Jeno exchange looks as they say their good night to Renjun and make their way back to their shared apartment. Renjun packs the bread carefully up and retires for the night. He climbs to the little balcony that comes with Kun’s house, gazing at the stars above him. Stars always hold a special comfort for him, and his mind is running crazy with the opening for the bakery. Renjun worries he would put people to shame with his mediocre baking although his friends would sing a different tune from him. 

His phone rings and he smiles a little, watching the name on the screen briefly before he picked it up.

_“What are you doing now?”_

“Thinking.”

_“Injeonnie, if you dare to doubt yourself even for a tiny second I’m going to ask Chenle to yell at you when he arrives tomorrow.”_

Renjun chuckles into the receiver, eyes warm with his emotions and shakes his head before he catches himself. He could hear muffled giggling from the background and yelps when a pillow, probably, contacts their faces. He chuckles again as a request for FaceTime comes on and Renjun accepts it in a heartbeat. The screen lights up with three faces, and Renjun could make out their manager Johnny Suh in the background. Renjun smiles. 

_“RENJUNNIE, WE ARE SO SORRY WE CAN’T MAKE IT. OUR MANAGER IS TERRIBLE, HE IS SO MEAN, WE TOLD HIM MONTHS AGO ABOUT THIS AND HE PLAYED US DIRTY!!!!!”_

_“Kids, I’m right here???”_

Renjun laughs, waving briefly on the screen. “Johnny-hyung, how are the devil spawns?”

_“Terrible. Do you know how much shit I was given to try to push this photoshoot back. These devils didn’t even thank me for giving them a- AHHHHH PARK JISUNG WHY DID YOU HIT ME!!!!”_

Renjun laughs as the manager chases the youngest member while the oldest tries to calm them down. The last person makes himself comfortable in front of the phone and sighs. Renjun giggles, staring at his screen happily, head nestled on his arms as he watches the other boy silently. The boy was talking about his day and how the recent promotions are so tiring because Renjun wasn’t around to cheer them on, lips turning to a pout as the caller says that. Renjun giggles again, voice soft and low as he comforts the boy in his own words. 

“You know I’ll always support you no matter where I am, right? Plus this town is just a three hour drive away from the city. You’ll be fine, you silly.”

_“I want Renjun cuddles, these boys are no fun at all.”_

Renjun laughs, walking back to his room, shutting the balcony. He throws himself on the bed and starts to sing softly to his phone. The other boy whines a little as both their eyes flutter shut at Renjun’s random song. Renjun reduces his singing to a gentle hum and the boy sighs tiredly. Renjun opens his eyes to meet the other pair through the phone screen.

_“I’m so tired, this comeback period is so tough. I miss you so much, my moon flower.”_

Renjun smiles at the nickname, hands reaching out to stroke his screen. He whispers to the phone, knowing very well the other boy could hear him. 

“I know you do. I miss you too, my dearest sunflower,” Renjun sighs, bringing his phone closer to him. 

He watches the other boy’s eyelids struggle a little and slam shut, his breathing even out. Renjun smiles at the scene in front of him, holding his phone close to him, his eyes shutting as well. He feels himself drifting to slumber just barely catching Johnny’s soft “Good night, Renjunnie” before he crashes for the night. 

\---------------------

Kun arrived a day before the bakery’s opening, towing three unknown people with him. Ten, his model boyfriend, latches himself on Renjun the moment they spot him and lathers him with kisses. Jeno and Jaemin watch Renjun push him away, nose wrinkling in disgust as he embraces Kun warmly. The short orange-hair boy yelps and jumps on Renjun while the blond with purple streaks boy just watches in glee. Renjun buries his face on their shoulders, as the group of three burst out laughing. The purple-haired boy rests his head on Renjun’s shoulder as the orange-haired boy nuzzles his collar affectionately, earning a light slap on his waist as Renjun pushes him away. 

Renjun drags them to where Jeno and Jaemin are standing and briefly introduces them. Zhong Chenle, the orange-haired boy, is an adoptive brother of Kun, works as a producer, songwriter and singer under Kun’s company, Vision Studios. Kun gives him free reigns on his own job as long as he hits the respective quotas they had agreed on at the start of the year, Chenle can complete them any time he wants. Liu Yangyang is a music theory final year student. 

“He is the one I told you about, the one with the flower arrangement certificate,” chirps Renjun brightly.

He met Yangyang when he was on an internship program with Vision Studios and Kun had already given him employment papers to deal with their newest model Hendery Huang, another cousin of Renjun, Lucas’s adopted younger brother. Yangyang is counted as Kun’s “prodigy”, as affectionately termed by Ten but it was obvious Ten was the one who had taken an immense liking to the “devil spawn” as Renjun had eloquently nicknamed. Chenle lands yet another kiss on Renjun’s cheeks and Renjun is ready to land a punch on his face when Kun and Ten return with the other adults.

Kun holds onto a huge bouquet of moon flowers with one lone sunflower as the centerpiece which he passes to a blushing Renjun. Jeno exchanges a look with Jaemin at the reaction and turns back just in time to watch Renjun touch one of the petals gingerly. Jaemin frowns at the bouquet - it was not something that came from his store. The group must’ve brought it with them from the city. The crisp, expensive looking brown paper that caressed the flowers was held together with a woven string. 

Yangyang is bouncing on his feet, looking oddly pleased with himself when Renjun looks up and catches his eye. Yangyang nods mutely and Renjun’s eyes widens, before he turns to exchange a silent word with Kun, and throws himself on Kun, laughing into his neck. Jaemin raises his camera to his eye to capture the happy moment quickly, as Jeno watches beside him. Renjun spots the camera and yells at Jaemin to stop snapping photos when Chenle presses his lips to his neck, earning a loud indignant shriek from Renjun. 

_**“Hyuckie told us to pepper you with a shit ton of kisses and smooches and cuddle** _ _**for him,”**_ Chenle grins evilly.

Renjun swats at his advances.

“Tell him to give me the smooches and kisses and cuddles himself,” Renjun whines and pushes Chenle away.

The latter stumbles dramatically into Ten’s open arms, wailing about how love had changed Renjun for the worse while Renjun just rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

They are all going to stay at Renjun’s place. Jeno and Jaemin were hired to help them shift their luggages to the house. Yangyang replaces Ten and is cuddling right up to Renjun, his chin resting on Renjun’s shoulder as the group moves to the bakery to leave their luggages. Jeno and Jaemin exchange a look and blink. The Renjun they both know hates cuddles and hates public displays of intimacy. They were surprised that Yangyang was not thrown away from Renjun yet. 

The last time Jaemin tried to cuddle him in public ended with a near broken jaw and a seething Renjun who refused to speak to Jaemin for a week. 

Yangyang shoots them a curious look as Hendery is still cuddling with Jungwoo, allowing himself to be dragged by the taller and older man. They could almost hear the purrs coming from Hendery’s throat as Jungwoo tickles him under his chin and Lucas creeps up on them to pick them up, spinning in circles. They gave a collective laugh and conversation picked up again as they set off once more towards the bakery.

The group trudges into the bakery and Ten lets out a gleeful yelp, stealing one of the freshly baked buns from the tray. He splits it into half and offers the half to Yangyang. Renjun raises an eyebrow, and turns to Kun who was peeling Hendery off Chenle because the latter was already stumbling on the floor. Lucas’s loud laughter fills the bakery as Jungwoo feeds him a brown sugar bun from the tray. Renjun pushes the tray to the group, leaving Jeno and Jaemin with the group as he drags Chenle’s luggage up to the house above. Hendery and Yangyang are going to be camping with Jungwoo and Lucas, Kun and Ten would be staying with Taeyong while Chenle takes up the space in his small two-bedroom unit upstairs. 

The upper floor was split into two bedrooms and Renjun dumps the luggage into the guest room justas Jeno and Jaemin peek into the rooms curiously. They earn themselves a light-hearted smack each from Renjun who pushes them back down to the main area in the bakery. The bread on the tray was gone and Kun was nagging at Chenle and Yangyang about drinking water while Lucas had a sheepish smile on his face which earned a loud exasperated sigh from Renjun. 

They split up as Renjun tags along with Kun and Ten to Taeyong’s hostel as the rest hurries over to the cottage beside the bookstore where Jungwoo and Lucas lives in to drop off Yangyang and Hendery’s luggages. The group met up in front of Taeil’s bar for their dinner appointment and was welcomed by Taeyong who immediately jumps onto Ten the moment they enter the bar. Doyoung pulls Kun into a warm hug as Jaehyun grins at them from the table. They have another round of introductions and Hendery finds himself lost in conversation with Jaehyun. 

The dinner party is dismissed pretty early on, with Kun promising to drop by the cafe to bake some of his fudgy cookies with Taeyong tomorrow, and the group goes their separate ways. Jeno walks quietly with Jaemin back to their shared apartment, both lost in their thoughts about the same boy - Renjun. When the door closes behind them, they look up and share a soft smile.

“I don’t think it is a crush anymore!” They say together, stunning each other into silence.

They stand in silence for a while and burst out laughing, doubling over at the ridiculous situation they are in. Jaemin slumps over the counter top as Jeno wipes a tear away on his sleeve. They look at each other and grin, their alcohol induced mind finding this situation really hilarious. Jaemin bites his lip, sniffing a little before he smiles at Jeno, holding his hand out.

“Well, now that’s out in the open, may the best guy win.”

“Agreed,” Jeno shakes the offered hand and they return to their bedrooms, minds filled with the boy they both grew to love. 

\---------------------

The bakery opens without a hitch, and it turns out that Hendery, Yangyang and Chenle’s presence help to boost the crowd that was forming outside the bakery. Jeno and Jaemin couldn’t even spare a minute to head over to Renjun’s bakery as visitors dropped by the cafe for a drink whilst they waited for a turn in the bakery and the flower shop for bouquets to support Renjun. It was half past seven when Jeno finally sends the last customer on their merry way and he finds Jaemin outside the cafe, looking like he is about to just nap on the walkway. He tugs his best friend in and offers him coffee as he closes up the cafe and makes their way to the bakery. 

Chenle’s singing voice reaches them before they actually see him. They make out Yangyang and Hendery who are rapping along to the beat, providing entertainment to the last three customers of the day. Jungwoo cheerily ushers them in. After a couple of minutes with the last customers finally leaving, the group trudge into the bakery. Jungwoo turns the sign to “closed” almost immediately. 

Renjun is holding a bottle of champagne, which he pops gracefully, and pours everyone a generous glass. Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun arrive with packed dinner for the gang - the bar was closed for the night - and they fall upon the food like starved hyenas. The group soaks up in a post food coma when Chenle glances at his watch and lets out a loud squeal. He tugs on Renjun’s wrist and pulls him out of the bakery with Yangyang and Hendery following closely behind. 

Jeno glances at Kun to find him smiling at their retreating backs as his hand finds Ten’s lower back. They exchange words in a low tone and excuse themselves from the group. There is a loud scream from outside, and Doyoung falls over giggling into Jaehyun’s shoulder. Taeil takes a drink and Taeyong just shakes his head, eyes bright with adoration. 

“Ah, young love!” Jaehyun laughs, holding on to Doyoung by the waist to make sure he doesn’t slip off the chair. 

Taeyong raises his glass to that statement as Ten returns with Kun by his side and the other children, minus Renjun, follow behind. Kun announces that Renjun won’t be coming back for a while and they are free to steal any bread that’s left over from today’s sales. Jungwoo shriekes excitedly at something Chenle says and Lucas shakes his head, shoulders trembling as he holds back his laughter. Chenle’s high-pitched dolphin laugh fills the bakery as Jungwoo picks two brown sugar buns to bring home. Kun sends everyone off with smiles, a hug from Taeyong, and locks the bakery door behind them.

Jeno and Jaemin look up and frown. There is a satellite blinking in the sky, flashing in various intervals, and Jaemin raises his camera to snap a photo. Jeno gasps and grabs on to Jaemin excitedly, gesturing at the blinking satellite, eyes sparkling.

“It’s morse code. The satellite is blinking a message, oh gosh! I just read about how fansites for idols buy a satellite and let it blink messages for their favourite idol! It’s so cool, never would have thought I would be able to see it here.”

They gaze back at the blinking dot and Jeno grabs a spare piece of paper from his pocket as they hurry to the field to get a clearer view. They pause at the edge, confused to see Renjun dancing lightly under the moonlight. Both of them watch him twirl gracefully as music plays softly from the phone which they recognise as the newest song that Dreamers had released. Renjun comes to a halt, his hand outstretched towards the sky, chest heaving as the song faded into silence. He breaks the position and hurries to the camera to save the video. Jeno nudges Jaemin on the waist and show him the transcripted morse code on his paper:

-.-. --- -. --. .-. .- - ... / -- -.-- / .-.. --- ...- . / .. / .- -- / .--. .-. --- ..- -.. / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / ..... ..--- -----

They turn back to Renjun who was just gazing up to the sky, now on a phone call with someone . They exchange a look and hurry back to their apartment, eager to crack the morse code. Both boys are excited to see whose birthday the fans are celebrating with a satellite. They sit down and painstakingly go through the morse code book they had when they were younger and their excitement drops by the time they finish deciphering the code. They share a look and back at the string of words they had written down, and they turn to the macbook on Jaemin’s table. They key in the morse code and the internet gives them the same meaning.

“CONGRATS MY LOVE I AM PROUD OF YOU 520”

They laugh it off and silently apologise to whoever’s code they deciphered. It was clearly meant for a loved one. Jeno grins at Jaemin and they both say their good night before they retreat back to their bedrooms. 

\---------------------

It was open mic night, and the business over at Renjun’s bakery had dwindled down after the initial hype during the opening. Renjun would be closing his bakery early to pop by the cafe to prepare for the open mic performance. Jeno stares in awe as Kun orders Lucas and Jungwoo around to set up for the open mic stage. The cafe closed around 4pm for the crew to set up the mini stage and the systems for the performance. Taeyong had already arrived with Doyoung in tow and they were practising at the corner out of the way from everyone. 

Jungwoo crashes into the seat beside Jeno and sighes tiredly, whining about how Kun hadn’t lost that perfectionist trait in him. Lucas laughs at something Chenle is saying while Yangyang tests the mics. The town is prickling with excitement as it is the first open mic event they are holding. Renjun enters the store and is immediately dragged by Hendery to the stage to discuss the lighting. 

By the time 6pm rolls by, the cafe is ready to host the first ever open mic event. 

The crowd visibly thickens as the queue to get in snakes around the block. Renjun was randomly playing on the piano with Chenle, the space filling with gentle piano music. Yangyang and Hendery make their way to the stage, grinning brightly as they kick start the event like professional youtubers, earning them a round of applause and much laughter. They introduce their first guest - Kun and Ten who willbe performing a duet with Kun at the piano, Ten with the guitar and Yangyang on a violin that he pulls out from the back. Kun taps the microphone gently and smiles at the crowd.

“Hi, I’m Kun. I hope you’ll enjoy this song that was released by Chenle last year, Dream Plan.”

Jen’s Cups’ first open mic event has officially started.

The night proceeds smoothly, Taeyong and Doyoung slay the stage with their own self composed song YesToday, and the program both Jeno and Jaemin was waiting for came. 

Renjun steps on stage. He throws a neat jacket over his shirt and pants, and nervously laughs into the microphone. He plays a little tune on the keyboard in front of him and waits for the crowd to settle, turning to grin at Chenle who is standing near the counter with a camera set to film. Renjun clears his throat and Chenle presses play, as Renjun speaks.

“Hi?” Renjun puffs out a breath he is holding.

The crowd cheers and a group of girls chorus “Renjunnie, fighting!” which he smiles at their direction. He plays a couple more notes and starts to speak, his voice soft and gentle, his fingers caressing the keys softly.

“I’m Renjun and I used to cover songs on Youtube. This is the first open mic event I have done since a couple of months, almost a year, maybe? But anyway, I would like to perform a couple of songs…”

Renjun swallows a little, turning to face Chenle, a soft smile on his face, as his fingers eased into the starting melody of the first song.

“I don’t know if there are any fans here, but this song is from Dreamers and it’s from their newest mini album released a month ago, I hope you’ll like my rendition of 7Days, thank you.”

Renjun sings with emotions, his voice raw with the brimming love he feels. He paints a canvas of vibrant red, yellow and pink - love, warmth and adoration. The song is beautifully written and no doubt Chenle plays a part in the production because he’s beaming proudly at him. Jeno looks at the way Renjun’s face scrunches up as he hits the high notes, and Jaemin raises his camera again to capture that moment in time. Renjun eases off the song, coming down on a soft tone, as he croons the last bit out, almost like a whispered promise.

_Yea 우리 둘은 Every night_

_Yea 너와 함께 있을 게 내게 말해 줘_

He opens his eyes as his finger lifts off the keys, the note lingering in the air as he glances hesitantly at the crowd. The group of girls cheer again and the packed place explodes into a shatteringly loud applause for Renjun, who stands up to bow lightly at everyone. He gets off his seat as Chenle shoots Jeno a look that says “take care of my camera” before he slides past the crowd and steps on the stage. 

An excited screech from the girls receives a dolphin-like laugh as Chenle makes himself comfortable on the seat that Renjun has vacant. Renjun shrugs on a guitar strap and wiggles in his new seat, looking at Chenle who adjusts the microphone. They shared a look and Chenle huffed into the microphone, giggling at Kun’s wince at the output he created.

“Hi, I’m Zhong Chenle aka the genius producer under Vision Records.” 

He pauses and the crowd cheer. Renjun rolls his eyes and strums the guitar, successfully capturing the audience’s attention again. 

“And we are going to perform a song I wrote for Dreamers, it’s called Puzzle Piece. Enjoy.”

The song starts and Jeno feels his jaw dropping while Jaemin lets out a soft shriek at Chenle’s voice. Renjun harmonises perfectly with him, their voice blends and melts into each other seamlessly. They exchange a look when they sing “you’re my missing puzzle piece” and Renjun smiles a little, bobbing to the music as he keeps playing. He looks up to glance at the camera and smiles at Jeno and Jaemin before taking notice of the person standing beside the camera. 

His playing fumbles a little and his eyes widen comically, lips curling up into a smile. 

When the second chorus comes around, he looks right at the person by the camera when he sings and Jeno finally realises the person standing in front of the counter. Jaemin is about to smack him about how Renjun was looking at them during the part when Renjun almost giggles into the microphone as his voice harmonises with Chenle on the part. Chenle stops playing and turns to look at Renjun who just strums occasionally, his voice rings clearly as he sings the last part without any other accompaniment except his guitar.

_우린 서롤 잃어버리지 않길_

_My missing puzzle piece_

He looks right at where Jeno and Jaemin arere standing as he sings the last note. The crowd claps and both boys bow. Jeno watches Renjun smacks Chenle on the shoulder, hissing about something. Chenle nods and Jaemin is about to help them turn the video off when they realise the stranger already stopped the video and kept the camera with the stand. They watch Renjun fly down from the stage and throw himself on the stranger. Renjun buries his face into the crook of the tanned neck, mumbling incoherent words as the stranger holds him by the waist, the camera and stand lies forgotten on the counter.

“How dare you not tell me you’re coming here?” Renjun pulls away, tears streaking down his face, making Jeno and Jaemin panic lightly behind the counter.

The slightly taller boy just laughs, holding his hand to Renjun’s cheeks, wiping his tears away gently. Renjun sniffs and the boy just pulls him back into a tight hug, molding Renjun into his embrace, and peppers kisses down Renjun’s neck, nuzzling on the jaw. They hugged a little longer and there was a cough behind them, making them jump lightly. Renjun’s face lights up when he spots the group that interrupts them. 

“Johnny-hyung! Jisungie, Mark!!” he calls, still stuck to the unknown boy’s side.

“Hey, Injeolmi-hyung,” the tall, skinny one replies, earning a jab on his side by Renjun.

Before they could squeeze another word out, Chenle throws himself on the boy and they stumble a little. Renjun laughs, sniffing a little, and pulls them towards the group that was crowding on the front of the stage as the other performers took the stage. Jeno raises his eyebrow and nudges Jaemin sharply at the entwined fingers of Renjun and the boy. They both swallow an imaginary lump and watch Renjun cuddle against the boy, head resting on his shoulders, as the boy runs his fingers into Renjun’s hair, gently stroking it. Renjun presses his lips against the boy’s neck softly, eyes shining with love and adoration. 

The group meets the other and everyone falls into an easy banter, the group huddles at the side discussing things in low, hushed tones. Jeno looks at them longingly as the night continues on.

It’s slightly past 10 pm when they are finally done with packing up the cafe space. The equipment is packed neatly into their various boxes and they are just sitting around sipping whiskey or soju out of the cafe mugs. Jeno chuckles at the sight and Jaemin pats the space beside him as they watch the group interact from afar. They’ve met the extended friend group of their friends yet they are slightly awkward with the newcomers. Especially the one whom Renjun is perched on, arms around Renjun’s waist, holding him in place. 

The group burst into a loud chorus of laughter and Taeyong holds in a yawn, bringing the chatter to a pause. There is a light tease from someone before the tall, bear-like man stands up, holding Taeyong by his side, and the group slowly gets to their feet to disperse. Taeil grins at Jeno and Jaemin, bringing the mugs back to them, as he leaves the shop with Kun and Ten trailing behind as the remaining people yell a loud “See you tomorrow!” to them. 

Taeyong is standing by the man’s side, mothering over the tall skinny boy and Chenle, as the bespectacled boy latches himself on Taeyong, mumbling about a score sheet under his breath. Doyoung laughs quietly as Taeyong huffs under his weight. Jaehyun offers to help them close up. Jeno shakes his head and waves goodbye to the odd group as they make their way out of the door. Chenle has a tight grip on the skinny boy, head resting on his shoulders, as Renjun waves goodbye to them. 

Jungwoo and Lucas come over with the remaining group - made of Yangyang, Hendery and the unknown boy - and Renjun hesitates before asking if they need help with the closing. The unknown boy pulls him into a backhug, resting his chin on his shoulders, as Jaemin’s eyes widen comically while Jeno shakes his head, giving the same answer he gave Jaehyun. Renjun nods, adoringly smacking the boy’s head, as he wishes them goodnight and drags the deadweight on his back out of the store. 

Jeno raises his eyebrows when Lucas bids them farewell and leaves with Jungwoo, Hendery and Yangyang as Renjun walks back to his house with the unknown boy. Jaemin frowns and is almost ready to throw himself over the counter to follow them when Jeno holds him by the waist. He shakes his head and Jaemin sighs, lip jutting out to a full blown pout.

“But…”

“Jaemin, Renjun is an adult. I think he would be really upset if you trailed behind them,” Jeno mutters under his breath but Jaemin could hear it. 

Giving a small, curt nod and picking up the dirty mugs, Jaemin ducks behind to wash them up. Jeno sighs, mind hurting a little at the events that took place within the past four hours, and quickly cleans to his best ability. He goes to the back and pulls Jaemin out of the kitchen once he is done. Both of them need to sleep off today’s events. Perhaps when tomorrow comes, everything will be clearer. 

\---------------------

It’s been two days since the open mic and neither Jeno nor Jaemin had seen Renjun at all. He didn't come by the cafe, the bakery had been closed and no one was worried at all. 

Jeno frowns as both Yangyang and Hendery challenge Chenle to a drinking battle - iced latte in place of chilled beer - and Kun reprimanding them about their conduct in public. They blow wet raspberries at each other and duck when Ten whacks the back of their heads. They are waiting around the cafe for Lucas and Jungwoo to join them before making their way to Taeil’s bar. 

Jeno and Jaemin will be joining them when the cafe closes and the group has been kind enough to offer their help. Jeno and Jaemin decline the help and Kun just shakes his head at their stubbornness. It wasn't long when the large group left the cafe and made their way towards the bar, their laughter fading away with every step they took. Jeno can feel Jaemin holding in his confusion as to why no one was worried that Renjun had not breathed a sign of being alive at all. 

They take up their seats at the table 30 minutes later and spot the unknown group of people from the open mic night again. Taeil comes over with their drinks and sits down by the table, leading the team into their first cheer of the night. Introductions were due and soon Jeno and Jaemin had a name to their faces, and they slowly warmed up to the newcomers, tickled by their stories. They’re teasing Mark about something he said at a tour venue when Jaemin blinks and stares owlishly at the duo. 

“You are the members of Dreamers! Renjun loves your songs so much, and he is a huge fan of yours.”

Mark blinks and Jisung let out a shriek as they double over and giggle. Jisung falls on Chenle who is shaking with mirth as the whole group turns to face Jeno and Jaemin, with varying looks ranging from being incredulous to outright shocked. Doyoung narrows his eyes at them and sighs.

“Did Renjun not tell you two… about him and Donghyuckie?” Taeyong asks, resting his chin on his palm.

“Oi, that’s my line,” Doyoung hisses.

“Next time stop being so dramatic with your pausing…” Taeyong sticks his tongue out and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

Jeno blinks and Jaemin shakes his head. 

“No?” They both said in unison.

“You are to say, that for the whole ten months Renjunnie was here, he didn’t bring up Hyuck’s existence at all?” Mark looks at the two of them, eyes widening comically and Jisung doubles over with laughter again.

“Damn, never knew Renjun could shut up about Hyuckie for 10 months, wow.” Jisung shakes his head in awe.

“Just not to them,” Jungwoo pouts. 

“I’m his Hyuck hotline go to person, I listened to him waxing poetry about Hyuck for ten full months. I think Renjunnie honestly could branch into writing if he wants to.”

“I have been summoned it seems?” 

A voice comes from behind them and Renjun and Donghyuck, they presume, slip into the space between Kun and Johnny. Chenle whistles at the sight of Renjun, Jungwoo chokes on his drink and Lucas looks a little murderous. Johnny raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, a smile stretching on his lips. Jeno and Jaemin spot a few obnoxious red marks mapping across his exposed neck, as Renjun himself clasps a hand over the mark closest to his jaw, blushing red. 

He was dressed in an oversized hoodie, his collarbones are slightly exposed and in tight skinny jeans, while Donghyuck was in a plain t-shirt with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Jeno tears his eyes away from the marks on Renjun’s skin as Jaemin gasps at them softly which went unheard as the table wolf whistled at them. Renjun hisses at them to shut up, his hands balled up into a fist and lunges at Chenle who greets the table with his infamous dolphin screech as he hides behind Jisung. 

Donghyuck silently holds Johnny’s gaze before he smirks and cups Renjun’s cheek, effectively capturing his attention, turning him toward himself. His head dips and their lips meet. Donghyuck puts on a show, tongue clearly swiping at Renjun’s lower lip, coaxing him to sigh as he slips in deeper. One hand pulling Renjun to sprawl on his lap by his arm, as the other free one wrapped around his waist. They pull away just as Renjun lets slip a soft moan. His lips shiny with spit but bruised as Donghyuck lifts his hand to wipe his lips tenderly with his thumb. Renjun blushes even deeper, and hides his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder, hands curling into a fist to punch Donghyuck’s side sharply.

“Kids nowadays, think they are rabbits huh?” Ten smirks, stealing a light peck on Kun’s lips. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the cat-like man and pulls Renjun closer, making Renjun squeak as the tips of his ears burn red. Kun berates him for the kiss only to be kissed again, a little more thoroughly and by the time they pull away, Kun is a blushing mess and almost as red as Renjun. Ten wipes his lips with his thumb and grins at Donghyuck who gives him a thumbs-up.

“So not exactly reserved for kids only huh,” Donghyuck smirks and winks at Ten’s direction.

Johnny groans on his seat and Taeyong pinches his cheeks adoringly, cooing at the resigned look on Johnny’s face.

“Too bad, we haven’t met each other for eight months because some shitty manager sucks at planning schedules.”

“Hey, stop being mean to Johnny-hyung. He did his best for you and the group…” Renjun pouts at Donghyuck, a soft whine slipping past the lips.

“Injunnie, whose side are you on?” Donghyuck pouts back, his voice saccharine sweet. 

“Of course, it’s yours **_shagua_** *...” Renjun replies easily, voice dripping with honey as he squishes Donghyuck’s cheeks together, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips again. 

Doyoung chokes on his drink and has his back thumped by Jaehyun before he wheezes out a “please, spare us old hags and stop doing that at the table, lord”, which only makes things worse because now both Renjun and Donghyuck turn to stare at him, eyes shining and lips pull back into a smirk as they chorus together, “Doyoungie-hyungie, are we not the absolute cutest here?”. 

Doyoung throws a napkin at their faces as Ten throws his head back, barking a laugh, and Kun snickers at Doyoung’s misery. Renjun giggles as he turns to face Jeno and Jaemin, patting Donghyuck’s thighs gently. 

“Jeno, Jaemin… I probably haven’t mentioned it, but this is Donghyuck… my boyfriend.”

Jaemin chokes on his water and Jeno’s jaw drops as his finger loses the grip on the fork and it drops to the floor with a loud clatter. Yangyang sighs and slaps a fifty dollar bill into Chenle’s hand while Mark gives each of them a hundred, muttering darkly under his breath. Donghyuck shoots them a death glare before turning to Jeno and Jaemin who are still sitting in utter shock and sighs. 

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck also known as Haechan. It’s a pleasure to meet you guys. Oh, right… Jaemin, the flowers are really beautiful by the way, you can hardly find such fresh flowers in the city.”

Jaemin gapes at him and Jeno prods him on the waist sharply before Donghyuck turns to Renjun and pouts.

“Injeonnie, do you not show off how awesome your boyfriend is to anyone?”

Renjun glares at him, pulling his head down into a chokehold, and yells about flaunting and copyright infringement. Jeno sits there as Jaemin clears his throat awkwardly. Donghyuck turns towards them and sighs.

“So, it seems like my stupid boyfriend here has successfully made another guy - guys, actually - smitten by him… I should be jealous really…”

Jeno frowns and Jaemin lets out a loud, confused “huh” as Donghyuck grins like the Cheshire cat, turning his attention to three squirmish boys - Mark, Yangyang and Jisung. He points to them and grins before dropping a bomb on everyone.

“These three here had a huge crush on Renjun when we first met, and it was hilarious with a capital H because they were trying and fumbling like lovestruck idiots. While Renjun here was dense enough to not realise at all and well, we ended up together and the crush died off pretty fast… except Jisung… but it ended the moment he saw Lele, when Lele came by as Renjun’s plus one for our concert. It’s adorable how Jisung is even more embarrassing with his Chenle crush than the Renjun one.”

Jaemin peeks at Renjun, who returns his gaze before dropping it. Jeno blinks rapidly, trying to condense the information laid out in front of him and Renjun coughs lightly, capturing their attention again. 

“Jaemin? Jeno? I’m sorry, I really didn't realise both of you were trying to… well, Hyuckie had to tell me about it… and well… I’m sorry. If I knew... I would have stopped both of you, I’m really sorry.”

Jeno shakes his head, a smile lighting up his face. “It’s not your fault really, you had no obligations to tell us that you had a boyfriend when the topic never came up in any of our conversations.”

Jaemin ponders for a while and gasps. “Now I know why he looks so familiar… YOU!!! You were drawing him that day!!!!”

Renjun ducks his head shyly, nodding and Doyoung feels like face planting into the table. Taeil laughs and exchanges the dropped fork with a new one, as Taeyong raises his glass for a cheer.

“To broken hearts, crushes and love!”

“To broken hearts, crushes and love!” Everyone echoes and the ambience lifts up again.

Jeno and Jaemin exchange a glance and burst out laughing as they both smile at Renjun who returned it gratefully. They watch Donghyuck feed him some meat as Mark makes kissy faces at them, earning a loud giggle from a tipsy Jungwoo. Their hearts are broken, but it will heal. Jeno gives Jaemin’s hand a tight squeeze and gives him a smile to say “hey, we will be alright” and Jaemin tentatively smiles back. 

Jeno had always been the kind, accepting one of the two, he understands his place and steps back when he realizes he played no part in Renjun’s life as a romantic partner. Jaemin however, falls too fast and too easily, is more ambitious. But they will be fine, Jeno knows it, they will be alright.

“Yeah so anyway, you kids want to know what embarrassing shit Johnny had done when he was a junior in college?” Taeil leans over the table, an evil glint in his eyes.

“For the last time, Taeil please stop telling people about that!”

“But it’s a cool ice-breaker, and it was funny… a timeless classic,” Taeil pouts and Doyoung snorts.

“Do we look like we need an icebreaker?”

“Oh shut it Doie, you party pooper,” Taeyong croons at him, drunkenly.

Doyoung wrinkles his nose in disdain at the nickname. “And who let this fool drink alcohol, he is intolerant.”

“Yeah, but have you heard about how Johnny asked Taeyong out, because that is another legend.”

“Taeil, for the love of Johnny, STOP!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> * shagua means silly in chinese :)  
> Hope y’all liked it and you can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/writesinfontuwu)


End file.
